Thirsty & Bloodsucker
by Col. Sayaka Miki
Summary: A pair of songs I've written inspired by Hellsing. Thirsty comes from Seras' first encounter with Alucard. Bloodsucker, also called Helena's Inferno, is about Helena in her final resistance against Incognito.
1. Thirsty

A blood red moon on the rise  
Ghouls wandering the night  
And no more will you contain life  
Under the blood red moonlight

Help me see  
I can aim for the heart  
Do you trust me  
I'll tear your soul apart

Are you thirsty  
Little girl  
Do you want me  
To save you  
Hold your head up high  
I'll break you  
Rebuild you tonight

Preacher infernal once a man of God  
Belongs to the devil, dead in one shot  
Are you alone, girl, or do you have someone  
You might die tonight, but your life's not done

Hear me  
You will be just like me  
Be free  
Or be just a dream

Are you thirsty  
Little girl  
Do you want me  
To save you  
Hold your head up high  
I'll break you  
Rebuild you tonight

March through the graveyard  
The undead stumbling on  
One shot to the heart  
A bloodsucker is gone

Are you thirsty  
Little girl  
Do you want me  
To save you  
Hold your head up high  
I'll break you  
Rebuild you tonight

Are you ready  
Little girl  
Do you want me  
To take you  
Bring you back to life  
To make you  
Something you won't like

(this life's insufferable)  
(but you must hunger, girl)  
(there's nothing left to feel)

Are you thirsty  
Little girl  
Do you want me  
To save you  
Hold your head up high  
To break you  
Rebuild you tonight

(there's nothing left for me)  
(I have no reason left to live)  
(I don't know what to be)  
(Something I won't like)

I'll take you  
Bring you back to life  
I'll make you  
Something you won't like

This life's insufferable  
But you must hunger, girl  
There's nothing left to feel  
But you must understand

This life's insufferable  
But you must hunger, girl  
There's nothing left to feel  
But you must understand

(I don't want this)  
(I can't take this)  
(Can you help me)  
(I'm so thirsty)

There's nothing left for me  
I have no reason left to live  
I don't know what to be

(Are you thirsty)  
(Little girl)  
(Do you want me)

To save you  
Pull you from the mire  
To break you  
Free you from desire

(This life's insufferable)  
(But you must hunger, girl)  
(There's nothing left to feel)  
(But you must understand)

Save me  
Break me  
Pull me from the fire  
Take me  
Make me  
And give nothing  
I don't already have

(I don't want this)  
(I can't take this)  
(Can you help me)  
(I don't want this)  
(I can't take this)  
(Can you help me)  
(I'm so thirsty)

Are you thirsty  
Little girl  
Do you want me  
To pull you from the world


	2. Bloodsucker

I stand alone  
In recluse resistance  
Closed in my home  
Won't venture outside

I recall the day  
The very day I changed for the worst  
Why did I go this way  
At least I could have grown up first

I am invincible  
Waiting for the time  
When one near as powerful  
Will end this crime

Just a child  
Countless ages old  
I'm running out of ways to keep from going cold  
Take me to the end

Oh, I've got you now  
My enemy  
Oh, I'm burning down  
My sanctuary

Remember this place  
Remember this day  
The world will forever know  
This as Helena's Inferno

I sit alone  
In the pit of hell  
Involuntary  
No stories to tell

I want nothing  
Only peace  
For me and my kind  
No sweet release

Endless torture  
In the body of a girl  
I can endure  
To the end of the world

Oh, I've got you now  
My enemy  
Oh, I'm burning down  
My sanctuary

Remember this place  
Remember this day  
The world will forever know  
This as Helena's Inferno

Remember this place  
Remember this day  
In blazing bloodfire I'll show  
The end of Incognito

And at last  
As centuries pass  
Shattered like glass  
I regain mass

Remember this place  
Remember this day  
The world will forever know  
This as Helena's Inferno

Remember this place  
Remember this day  
In blazing bloodfire I'll show  
The end of Incognito

Remember this place  
Remember this day  
Helena's Inferno


End file.
